List of Pokemon Feats
Feats Unless otherwise noted: *Tier One: 20 *Tier Two: 40 *Tier Three: 60 ''Flying'' *Eagle Eye: The User's next attack hits. (1pd) *Prey Upon: User chooses an enemy and gets a damage bonus equal to 2.5% of User's AT stat and bonus of 1 + (1 per 15 Levels). only apply when targeting chosen enemy. (1pd, OoB) *Tailwind: User has double movement squares for 3 turns. (1pd) *Flight: User can carry its trainer at 4x travel speed. only be taken on Pokemon for whom it is practical. (Passive) *Migratory Endurance: Each consecutive use of a move costs the User 1 fewer FP to a max of -3. After using the move with a -3 FP bonus, move returns to full FP. (Passive) ''Psychic'' *Mystic Hold: User gains an additional Item slot. (Passive) *Focus: User gets +3 bonus to Psychic Skill checks. (Passive) **Cognizance: User gives a +2 bonus to non-Psychic Skill checks on trainer and trainer's Pokemon. non-Psychic skill checks on User as well. (Passive) *Mental Burst: User may use up 3x a move's FP cost to deal 2x damage. before Weakness/Resistance (1pd) *Psychic Link: User's next Synthesis Attack is successful. Qualifies for both participants. roll occurs as normal. (1pd) *Thought Armor: For 1d4 + 1 turns, User uses its SA stat as the Defending stat in attack rolls. affects the User's Defense Bonus. (1pd) *Focused Precision: User may add 5 FP to a move's FP cost to give +2 to the attack roll. (Passive) **Precognitive Response: User may reflexively attempt to counter an incoming Special Attack. User rolls a d20 against the enemy (with any appropriate modifiers), and if successful, the User performs its own move instead of receiving the incoming attack. is used normally, unsuccessful roll does not put Feat on cooldown. (1pd) ''Fighting'' *Ki Attacks: User adds 10% of its SA to the AT stat for the remainder of the battle. (1pd) **Long Punch: User's non-Ranged Physical attacks can hit from 2 squares away. (Passive) *Last Stand: When below 10% HP, User's AT, DF, and SP stats are x1.5. (Passive) *Defiance: User endures any 1 knock-out hit, remaining at 1 HP. (Declared at the start of round, 1pd) *Combat Readiness: User and allies get movement range +1 this round. (Declared at the start of round, 1pd) *Fighting Spirit: User may reroll any attack roll or reflexive check. (Used reflexively, 1pd) *Relentless Assault: User's next turn is two turns. (Declared the turn before it takes effect, 1p2d) *Inner Turmoil: At the beginning of battle, User chooses either Rage or Discipline and gains those appropriate bonuses for the remainder of the battle. Rage bonus: +1 to attack roll, +1 to total Damage, 10% Flinch chance. Discipline bonus: +1 HT, +1 stage of DF, +10% Dodge chance. (Passive) **Inner Peace: User gains both Rage and Discipline bonuses and increase bonuses to +2. and Dodge chances both stay at 10% (Passive) *Focused Precision: User may add 5 FP to a move's FP cost to give +2 to the Attack Roll (Passive) **Tactical Reversal: User may reflexively attempt to counter an incoming Physical Attack. User rolls a d20 against the enemy (with any appropriate modifiers), and if successful, the User performs its own move instead of receiving the incoming attack. is used normally, unsuccessful roll does not put Feat on cooldown. (1pd) ''Steel'' *Endure: The next attack that hits the User deals 50% damage. (1pd) **Iron Fortress: The next attack that hits the User deals no damage. (1pd) *Steel Coating: User gets +1 HT and +1 damage to Steel type attacks for 5 turns. (1pd) *Touch of Rust: On activation, User's Physical or Special attacks have 20% chance of lowering the associated Defense stat by one stage. Lasts 3 turns. (1pb) *Stainless: User may remove Stat Downs for 3 FP. (Passive) **Iron Will: The FP cost of Stainless is reduced to 1 FP. (Passive) Additionally, User can reflexively redirect a Status Effect or Stat Change Attack targeting him back towards the Attacker. (1pb) *Dulling Edges: If an opponent hits the User with a Physical attack move, subsequent uses of that move's damage get -2 to a cap of -10. after Weakness/Resistance (Passive) **Sharpened Frame: If an opponent hits the User with a Physical attack move, the opponent takes 30% of the damage taken. after Weakness/Resistance (Passive) ''Grass'' *Leaf Boat: User creates a Grass boat to travel across water. Seats one. (1pd, OoB) *Vine Snare: User sets a trap on a Battlefield square. If an enemy moves onto that square, they are immobilized and take 1d6 Grass damage. (2pb) **Entangle: Opponents in a 2 square radius are unable to move or attack for 1d4 turns. They may attempt to escape by doing a check with a difficulty of 15. do a d20 check + their movement bonus. (1pd) *Regen: User regains 10% of its Max HP per turn for 8 turns. (1pd) *Shield of Leaves: User and allies in a 3x3 area centered on the User gain a Grass-type shield with HP equal to 20% of the User's DF or SD stat. Multiple uses in the same battle cost an additional 6 FP per use. (1st-0 FP, 2nd-6 FP, 3rd-12 FP, 4th-18 FP, etc.) **Arboreal Grace: Generate an aura in a 3x3 area around the User. User gains 1 Grace Point per 25 DF or SD to determine Aura's effect. Expending 1 Grace Point either A) Increases the duration of the Aura for 1 turn, or B) Increases the HT of the User and allies within the Aura by 1. (1pd) *Lifelink: User regains HP equal to 25% of the damage it deals for 5 turns (1pd) ''Dark'' *Fear: Up to two enemies within 3 squares of the User run in fear for 1d2 turns. (1pd) *Fatigue Feast: User's next attack deals FP damage, and it gains the FP lost by the target. Target's FP can fall under 0, but User cannot gain more than its maximum FP. below 0 requires an additional turn of rest to return to 0. (1pd) *Pack Hunter: User gets +1 to attack rolls and total damage for each ally it has on the Battlefield. is calulated before Weakness/Resistance (1pd) *Shadow Stalk: User gains +2 Movement Squares and 20% Dodge Chance. Lasts 2 turns. (1pd) *Mark of Zeal: If User uses a Dark move for the third consecutive time in a battle, it is 1.2x effective. (Passive) **Mark of Hunger: If User or User's allies deals damage to a tragets for three consecutive times in a row, their team deals 1.2x damage for the remainder of the round. (Passive until activated, 1pb) *Fear: Up to two enemies within 3 squares of the User run in fear for 1d2 turns (1pd) *Fatigue Feast: User's next attack deals FP damage, and he or she gains the FP lost by the target. Target's FP can fall under 0, but User cannot gain more than the maximum FP. below 0 uses an additional turn of rest to return to 0. (1pd) *Pack Hunter: User gets +1 to attack rolls and total damage for each Pokemon on its team. before Weakness/Resistance (1pd) *Shadow Stalk: User gains +2 Movement Squares and 20% Dodge Chance. Lasts 2 turns. (1pd) *Mark of Zeal: If User uses a Dark move for the third consecutive time in a battle, it is 1.2x effective. (Passive) **Mark of Hunger: If User or allies deals damage to targets three consecutive times in a row, their team deals 1.2x damage for the remainder of the round. (Passive until activated, 1pb) ''Fire'' *Set Ablaze: User sets 6 adjacent squares aflame. Pokemon in burning squares take 1d6 damage and have 50% Burn chance. (1pd) *Burning Spirit: User adds +5 to its next attack roll or reflexive check. (1pd) *Everblaze: Add +3 bonus to all Fire Skill checks. (Passive) *Heat Haze: User gets +5 HT for the remainder of the battle. (1pd) *All-Consuming Flame: Upon activation, User goes to 10% of current HP and AT or SA doubles for 4 turns. (1pd) *Temperance: Gives User a +3 bonus to checks based on weather or environment. (Passive) **Temperature Spike: Raises temperature around the User, giving Allies in a 3x3 Area centered on the User an additional HT +2. (1pb, 2pd, OoB) ''Ground'' *Quicksand: User immobilizes an enemy for 1d4 turns. (1pd) **Sinkhole: Enemies in a 5x5 square area around the User are Stunned for 1d4 turns. Any other character in affected area must succeed a reflexive check + their movement bonus or be trapped as well. For the outer area of the 5x5, the difficulty of the reflexive check is 5, for the inner area (adjacent to the user), the difficulty is 15. (1pd) *Tremorsense: User will dodge the next Physical attack after announcing activation, then counterattack using one of its moves. be activated off of a Ghost, Flying, or Levitate-possessing Pokemon. (1pd) *Bones of the Earth: When on natural Ground, User can decrease Movement by 50% and heal 30% HP per turn. (1pd) **Soul of the Soil: Increases User's maximum movement by 2 (-1 for Snow and Stone conditions), and Pokemon can move through others on natural Ground. (Passive) 50 Required *Burrow: User moves underground for the next movement action, returning to the surface at the start of its next turn. While underground, User cannot be targeted except by Ground-based moves like Earthquake. User cannot attack while underground. movement is affected by environment: +1 movement square for soil, +2 for sand, -1 for stone, -1 for cold soil, -3 for steel, -5 for molten rock (with Fire damage). Certain environments cannot be burrowed into. (2pb, OoB: Free Action) **Subterranean Strength: User can sense enemies above it and strike, suffused with the power of earth, dealing 1.5x damage on their next attack. Attack must be on a square adjacent to the target to receive bonus. (1pd) ''Bug'' *Compound Eyes: User cannot be back attacked and gets +1 to attack rolls. (Passive) **Philopatry: Once activated, if User hits a target, it can automatically hit that target again once for 1.5x FP. (1pd) *Alien Physiology: If the User becomes Asleep or Paralyzed, it can spend 3 FP to not be. (Passive) *Hive Mind: User takes control of all Bug Pokemon on the Battlefield for one turn. (1pd) **Subsentience: User takes control of one non-Bug Pokemon for one turn. Target can resist with a greater opposing roll on a d20 at a -10 penalty. (1pd) *Burrow: User moves underground for the next movement action, returning to the surface at the start of its next turn. While underground, User cannot be targeted except by Ground-based moves like Earthquake. User cannot attack while underground. movement is affected by environment: +1 movement square for soil, +2 for sand, -1 for stone, -1 for cold soil, -3 for steel, -5 for molten rock (with Fire damage). Certain environments cannot be burrowed into. (2pb, OoB: Free Action) **Gestation Cycle: User can choose to remain underground an additional turn to regenerate 75% of their HP and FP. (Passive) ''Poison'' *Toxicity: User's non-Energy attacks get a 20% chance to Poison which stacks with existing chance. (1pd) **Virulence: User's non-Status moves have a 20% chance to Poison. Pokemon can Poison Steel- and Poison-type targets. moves still do not effect Steel type Pokemon. (Passive) ***Blood Contaminant: Poison from Pokemon is so potent that it corrupts the body of beings it flows through. Being Poisoned by User additionally gives target Poison-type weaknesses Psychic and Ground for as long as they are Poisoned. with current Weaknesses/Resistances (Passive) *Incense: User attracts or repels Pokemon. On Battlefield, User can do this in a 7 square radius which can be resisted by an opposing roll at a -7 penalty. Affected Pokemon move their full move range in chosen direction. Out of Battle, this affects wild Pokemon. (1pb, OoB) *Drain Touch: User's Physical moves restore HP equal to 50% of damage dealt for 3 turns. (1pd) *Antibody: User's target is immune to Poisoning for the remainder of the battle. Cures Poison. Outside of battle, gives target immunity to toxic environments for 1 hour. (1pb, 3pd, OoB) *Chemical Reaction: User rolsl a d4. On 1, 1d6 of Water damage; on 2, 1d6 of Poison damage Psn; on 3, 1d6 of Ice damage Frz; on 4, 1d8 of Fire damage Brn in a 3x3 square around the user. (1pd) ''Ice'' *Temperance: Gives Pokemon +3 to checks based on weather or environment. (Passive) **Temperature Drop: Pokemon drops temperature around them, giving enemies in a 3x3 area around them Speed -50. Can be used out of battle. (1pb, 2pd) *Prism Powder: User covers itself in prismatic flakes of ice, gaining +5 HT (1pd) **Prismatic Storm: User covers a 5x5 area in a cloud of powdery snow. Non-Ice Type Pokemon can only attack within adjacent squares and all attack rolls take a -2 penalty (1pd) *Cold Front: User causes it to snow. On Battlefield, causes Hail (1pd, OoB) **Snap Freeze: User causes Pokemon in a 3x3 area to be Frozen for 1d3 turns (1pd) ***Absolute Zero: User blasts a 5x5 area around it with ice permanently. Any other Pokemon caught in the activation are Frozen for 1d5 turns. Any Pokemon who enter that area take 1d10 Ice damage per turn until they leave that area. Any Ice moves used in that area deal 1.5x damage (1/2 days) ''Dragon'' *Tyrant: User takes control of target Pokemon for 3 turns. While target is controlled, the user takes 1.5x damage and all enemies attack him. Also, the controlled Pokemon has a 20% chance to resist the commands (1pd) *Exalted: If the user has no allies on the Battlefield, it gets a +20% stat bonus (Passive) *Draw Power: User chooses an allied Pokemon. Subtract 25% of chosen ally's Atk or SpAtk and add it to the user's for 3 turns (1pd) **Singular Monstrosity: Subtract 10% from the Atk or SpAtk of each Pokemon in a 5x5 area around the user and add it to the user's for 3 turns. User takes 1.5x damage from all attacks. This is an attack action (1/2 days) *Corrosive Will: For 5 turns, User gains a 1-square radius aura. Enemies in this aura at the end of the User's turn lose 2 FP (1pd) *Gargoyle: For 3 turns, the User takes no damage from attacks and cannot act. When Gargoyle ends, the User deals 50% of the damage dealt to him during the 3 turns to all Pokemon in a 1 unit radius. (1pb) ''Ghost'' *Re-Dead: User gets Reraise for 1d8 turns. The user revives at 50% health (1pd) **Second Life: Target Pokemon gets Reraise for 1d6 turns, and revives at 50% health (1pd) *Thieve Knowledge: Roll 1d4 - 1d8 (depending on opponent's move set). User steals the corresponding move from the target (1pd) *Spirit Away: Choose a number between 1 and 3. The user and a target Pokemon are removed from the Battlefield for that many turns (1pd) **Haunting: User targets a Pokemon, then is removed from the Battlefield for 3 turns. Targeted Pokemon takes damage equal to 50% of the user's level for as long as the user is removed from battle. If the target dies before the 3 turns are up, the user reappears immediately (1pd) ''Normal'' *Second Wind: If a Pokemon falls to 0 FP, they immediately gain 50% of their FP back (1pd) **Tireless: One move costs 1 FP for the rest of the battle (1pd) *Camouflage: The user cannot be targeted for 1d6 turns. It can be targeted again if it affects another Pokemon in any way, or at 10% chance if it uses moves to buff itself (1pd) *Adaptability: The user is immune to environmental effects (Passive) *Versatile: Swap two of your status. Lasts 8 turns. (1pb) **Jack of All Trades (Lvl. 30): Make two of your stats equal. Lasts 8 turns. (1pb) *Intrepid: Lets user reuse one use of a feat. Applies to restrictions of 'per day', not 'per battle', does not apply to Signature Feats. (1p3d) **Resourcefulness: Lets user let one target reuse one use of one of their feats. Applies to restrictions of 'per day', not 'per battle', does not apply to Signature Feats. (1p5d) ''Water'' *Flood: The Battlefield is immersed in knee-deep water. Applies Terrain Regen (Water); Water Pokemon get the Flying type movement bonus; Fire Pokemon are weakened Fire attack damage (1pd) *Fluidity: Gain a 30% chance to dodge for 1d4 turns is after attack roll (1pd) *Reflection: The next time the user is targeted by a Special attack, reflect it back at the opponent who used the attack (1pd) **Refraction: The next time the user is targeted by a Special attack, choose a new target for that attack (1pd) *Symbiosis: Choose an ally. You cannot go below 1 HP while they are conscious. The damage dealt to either Pokemon is split in half and dealt to both Pokemon. If the user falls to 1 HP, then the full damage is dealt to the chosen ally. If the user chooses a Grass Pokemon, they both get +10% to Def and SpDef. Fails if used on a Ghost type. Symbiosis lasts for the combination of the two Pokemon's Group Bonding Levels. If they both have Level 5 Group Bonding, they can choose the length (1pd) *Undertow: Pokemon in a 3-square radius are drawn 2 squares towards the user. Enemy Pokemon have their Speed halved for the next turn (1pd) ''Electric'' *Convert Energy: If you are hit by an Energy attack during a chosen battle, the next turn you regain HP equal to 80% of the damage dealt (1pd) *Lightning Speed: The user attacks first for the next 2 turns, beginning from the round after its usage is declared (1pd) **Lightning Reflexes: The user gets a 40% chance of evasion (1pd) *Chain Lightning: The user's next Electric attack has a 90% chance to bounce to the nearest enemy. This can happen up to 9 times in a row, each time having a -10% chance to bounce. If the attack bounces to a Ground type, it cannot bounce again (1pd) *Electric Field: User charges an area in a 3 square radius around itself for 1d6 turns. Each turn, the user can select a single square in the area. That square gets hit with the Thundershock move as if it were cast by the user (1pd) **Ionizing Presence: If Electric Field is activated, using an Electric move within its area grants the Field one additional strike. If the Field gains a total of 3 strikes, its radius becomes 4 squares. If the Field gains a total of 5 strikes, its radius becomes 5 squares. A single square cannot be selected multiple times (1pd, only with Electric Field) *Defibrillate: User uses an Electric move to revive a Pokemon, restoring it to 40% HP. Each subsequent use's effectiveness within a day on a given Pokemon is halved (3/day) ''Rock'' *Terrakinesis: Summon a rock once per turn for 3 turns. Rock has 20 HP and deals 1d8 of damange. Pokemon with this feat can control every summoned rock as a free action. If rocks are used to attack, they break. (1pd) *Unyielding: Upon activation, Super Effective moves deal 1x damage for 5 turns (1pd) *Momentum: Upon activation, 50% of the previous turn's attack damage is added to attack damage, starting with the next turn's attack. Lasts 3 turns (1pd) *The Strongest Defense: Until end of battle, subtract 50% of your Def and add it to your Atk (1pd) *Lithoshield: Pokemon gets +20 HP for every Rock move in their set (Passive) *Rock Solid: For every turn where the User does not move, reduce incoming damage by 10%, to a cap of 30% reduction. (Passive) **Solid Strike: The User may consume the defense bonus from Rock Solid to add half of the percent damage reduction as bonus damage to the next Rock-Type attack. (Passive) ***Rock Arena: The User creates a 7x7 area around himself. The area cannot move. The User's Rock-Type moves may hit any target within the area as long as the User is also within the area. (1pd) ''Light'' *Savior: If an Ally would go below 1 HP, the User can choose reflexively to take 50% of the excess damage. (1pb) **Halo: Incoming damage to target Ally is reduced to 80% for 5 turns. Second use of this in the same battle lasts 3 turns; Third, 1 turn. (3pd) ***Divine Favor: Target Ally gains 25% of your Def or SpDef stat. When you are healed, they are healed for 50% of the value. (1pb) *Focus: The range of the User's Light-Type attacks increases by 1+(1/20 Lvls) squares. (1pd) **Collimate (Level 30): Every other Light-Type attack during the battle in which Collimate is activated deals an additional 50% damage. (1pd) *Mark of Zeal: If Pokemon uses a Dark move for the third consecutive time in a battle, it becomes 1.2x Effective. (Passive) **Mark of Solidarity: If Pokemon or Pokemon's teammates are dealt damage three consecutive times in a row, their team does not take damage for the remainder of the round. (Passive until Activated, 1pb) *Hallowed Light: At a cost of a chosen percent of total FP, heal User or Target for 2x the spent percentage of FP as percentage of total HP. Example: spend 50% of total FP to heal 100% of Target's HP. (1+Levelspd) **Divine Intervention: Reflexively prevent all damage from a single attack. If using Divine Intervention would prevent the attack's Target from fainting, the User may choose to spend 30% of their total FP to return the Target to full HP. (2pd) ***Mandate of Heaven: Divine Intervention can now be used an additional time per day (up to 3pd). If Divine Intervention is used to return its Target to full HP, Target gains an additional 50% HP beyond their maximum HP. (1pd) Category:Lists